HEY, YOU!
by namikaze kanata
Summary: HEY, YOU!/ Karena aku mengharapkanmu untuk selalu berada disisiku, sampai akhir hayatku./ NaruSaku FanFic/ By Namikaze Kanata
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**HEY, YOU! By Namikaze Kanata**

**Warning! AU! 00C! Plot seenak jidat!**

**07 April 2015**

**Selamat membaca ^^ Hope you like it!**

"Terima kasih Sakura, kamu boleh duduk di..." Kurenai-guru Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam yang mengisi jam pelajaran pertama menyapukan pandangan ke seisi kelas. Ia mencari tempat duduk kosong untuk ditempati Sakura.

"Nah, itu di sebelah sana. Nggak apa-apa kan, sendirian? Soalnya kelas ini sudah genap 28 orang."

"Iya, nggak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Sensei." Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum ia berjalan kearah meja dan kursi yang akan ditempatinya. Hampir semua mata murid di kelas memperhatikannya. Gadis itu menunduk, melihat kearah sepatunya yang menginjak lantai.

Setelah Sakura duduk, para murid kembali menghadap ke depan kelas berusaha memfokuskan diri pada penjelasan Kurenai di depan. Kecuali dia. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu masih memperhatikan Sakura dengan intens. Membuat Sakura merasa risih dan menoleh sehingga tatapan mereka bertemu.

Apa? Tanya Sakura tanpa suara.

Anak laki-laki itu- Naruto- menggelengkan kepala dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke penjelasan Kurenai, meski tidak sepenuhnya berhasil.

**To Be Continued **

**a/n :**

**Yeayyyy! Fanfic baru sudah jadi. Tetep NaruSaku. Maaf kalau jelek, fanfic pertama sih.**

**Boleh minta review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**HEY, YOU! By Namikaze Kanata**

**Warning! AU! 00C! Plot seenak jidat!**

**07 April 2015**

**Selamat membaca ^^ Hope you like it!**

**xoxoxo**

**Sakura**

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku kadang hidup dalam duniaku sendiri, bersama buku-buku kosong yang nanti akan aku penuhi dengan kata-kata yang aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Aku kadang hidup dalam duniaku sendiri, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanyalah gadis biasa dengan rambut berwarna pink sebahu yang suka bermain basket.

Aku tak punya banyak alasan kenapa aku pindah sekolah ke Konoha Senior High School. Aku pindah sekolah karena hanya ada satu hal yang membuat ayahku melakukannya, kalau saja beliau tidak mendapatkan mutasi ke Konoha, kami mungkin masih menetap di Suna sampai aku lulus nanti.

**xoxoxo**

Senin, hari pertamaku masuk ke sekolah.

Ibu guru ini membawaku berjalan di sepanjang koridor kelas sebelas yang berjajar rapi seakan tak ada habisnya. Suara hak sepatu milik Kurenai-Sensei, guru yang mengiringiku ini menggema di koridor.

"Nah. Sakura, ini kelas kamu." Suara Kurenai-Sensei membuatku menghentikan langkah kaki.

"Oh, iya. Terima kasih, Sensei." Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kelas setelah Kurenai-Sensei masuk. Seketika, semua orang langsung menumpahkan perhatiannya padaku. Hanya padaku.

Seteleh Kurenai-Sensei mengumpulkan perhatian seisi kelas ini, aku dipersilakan untuk memperkenalkan diri. Memberitahukan nama dan asal sekolah sudah cukup, bukan?

Aku bukanlah orang yang pandai berbicara , apalagi jika di depan khalayak ramai seperti ini. Aku terlalu malu untuk melakukannya, sekarang saja jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Mata mereka seakan mengulitiku semenjak aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam kelas.

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura. Sekolah saya sebelum pindah kesini adalah Suna Senior High School."

"Terima kasih Sakura, kamu boleh duduk di... Nah, itu di sebelah sana. Nggak apa-apa kan, sendirian? Soalnya kelas ini sudah genap 28 orang."

"Iya, nggak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Sensei." Aku mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum berjalan ke arah meja dan kursi yang akan kutempati. Semua orang tidak lagi memperhatikanku setelah aku duduk di kursi. Kecuali anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu.

Apa? Tanyaku tanpa suara.

Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala, lalu ia berpaling.

**xoxoxo**

**Naruto**

Bel pulang sekolah sebentar lagi akan bebunyi. Aku sudah menghitung. Asuma-Sensei selaku guru Matematika sedang duduk di kursinya, menunggu anak-anak selesai menyalin catatan ke buku mereka, tidak terkecuali anak baru itu, Sakura.

Aku memperhatikan Sakura. Sebenarnya sejak pertama kali dia memasuki kelas ini, aku selalu memperhatikannya. Saat aku keluar kelas untuk istirahat, ia tetap duduk dibangkunya sambil sesekali menuliskan sesuatu dibukunya.

Beberapa anak perempuan sudah mulai mengajaknya berkenalan dan mengobrol. Baguslah, nanti juga lama-lama ia terbiasa dan makin akrab dengan mereka.

Eh? Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan dia!? Tidak penting.

"Naruto? Kamu nggak mencatat?"

Suara Asuma-Sensei membuatku terkejut. Buru-buru aku langsung mengalihkan perhatianku pada Asuma-Sensei.

"Eh- Iya. Ini saya... Sudah selesai."

"Oh, ya sudah."

Sebelum aku kembali ke posisi duduk yang baik, akiu tidak sengaja menatap ke tempat duduk Sakura. Dia menatapku. Dia juga salah tingkah sepertiku saat pandangan kami bertemu. Tapi kemudian dia berpaling untuk menulis kembali. Aku tidak tahu dia benar-benar menulis atau hanya pura-pura menulis.

KRIIIIINNGGGG

Yes!

"Eh, Sas. Kapan Asuma-Sensei keluar?"

"Tadi."

"Kok gue nggak lihat ya?"

"Lo sih lihatin Sakura mulu dari tadi." Jawab Sasuke asal sebelum ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menuju pintu kelas. Mendengar Sasuke menyebut nama Sakura, aku menoleh kearah meja anak perempuan itu. Dia masih disana. Duduk. Bukunya masih di atas meja. Masih di atas meja.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menoleh kearahku, membuat mata kami bertemu pandang untuk yang kesekian kalinya kurang dari sehari.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Sasuke yang memanggil-manggil namaku dari kejauhan, tapi aku tak mempedulikannya.

Tidak ada satupun dari kami berdua yang akan berpaling. Tatapan kami terus beradu, tidak ada yang bersuara dan bergerak. Kami saling mengamati. Kami berdiam diri.

Setelah cukup lama kami diam saja, tiba-tiba terdengar suara _handphone_-ku yang berbunyi. Membuatku berpaling dalam sekejap dari Sakura. Suara ini menyadarkanku kalau hanya tinggal kami berdua yang berada di dalam kelas. Berdua. Berdua. Berdua!

"Lo nggak pulang?" Tanyaku berusaha memecahkan keheningan.

"Duluan aja," Jawabnya.

"Seriusan, nih? Nggak apa-apa gue tinggal?"

"Iya, nggak apa-apa."

"Emang belum selesai nyatet, ya?" Tanyaku lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Belum kelar, dikit lagi." Jawab Sakura.

"Ya udah, deh. Gue tungguin,"

Spontan. Sumpah.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan spontan, tanpa beban. Masalahnya, apa untungnya bagiku kalau aku menungguinya sampai dia selesai mencatat? Lalu apa urusannya kalau dia belum selesai?

"Nggak usah. Lo duluan aja, gue sendirian nggak apa, kok."

"Ya udah. Gue duluan." Jawabku sebelum pergi ke parkiran.

Selama perjalanan ke rumah, Sakura sukses membuatku terus-terusan memikirkannya.

** To Be Continued **

**a/n :**

**Chapter kedua! Hehe, akhirnya jadi jugaa. Ditunggu review-nyaa **


End file.
